


Вдох

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fantastic, M/M, New Years, Romance, Routine, Wish Fulfillment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: «За окном падали звёзды и снег. Но в стеклянные баночки попадали только первые, запечатывая чьи-то желания».
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 2





	Вдох

**Author's Note:**

> — inspirit.  
> 인피니트 (INFINITE) - Love Letter (러브레터)

**В** дохновение

  
Весь город завален снегом, светится очень ярко, а дышит холодом и предвкушением. У Ухёна кончики пальцев, сжимающие пакет с мандаринами, замерзли, а еще нос и уши. Он прячет лицо в большой красный шарф, туда же – улыбку и переминается с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда на светофоре загорится зеленый. Но, перейдя дорогу, останавливается снова. Поднимает глаза к небу, ловит взглядом россыпи звезд. Их почти не видно за внешними огнями, они не такие яркие, как за чертой города, но все же различимы. Наму запрокидывает голову и начинает считать упавшие на лицо снежинки, прикрыв глаза. 

В этой невозможности сделать еще один шаг; в желании стоять так и, как ребенок, завороженно-внимательно подсчитывать; в твердой уверенности в том, что у Ким Сонгю нет в холодильнике мандаринов, есть что-то особенное. Что-то, что свойственно только ему и только зимой. Ухён не может охарактеризовать это чувство, так внезапно поселившееся в груди, но оно мягкое и легкое, похожее на зефир, тающий в кружке горячего какао или особое печенье по семейному рецепту. Ему не хочется двигаться с места: знает – неосторожность его спугнет, и поэтому он даже не вздрагивает, когда его пальцев касается что-то шерстяное и теплое. 

— Хватит уже, — голос у Сонгю тихий и немного обеспокоенный. Его рука сжимает ладонь Нама, согревая. Ухён медленно опускает голову и открывает глаза. — Опять замечтался?  
Дымка в груди мягко рассеивается, уступая место спокойствию. Он смотрит на Кима, а затем опускает взгляд на пакет мандаринов, который все еще крепко сжимает в руках, на что тот кивает, улыбается и тянет за собой.

Они оба знают: каждую зиму Ухён приносит ему вот-это-маленькое-оранжевое-и-сладкое, но под его окнами стопорится и начинает считать снежинки, ловит за хвост вдохновение и растворяется. Когда-то они именно так и познакомились, потому что Сонгю сначала решил, что парню стало плохо, а затем - что он совсем с ума сошел. А сейчас, привыкнув к странности, терпеливо каждый год вытаскивает в реальность. Уже в квартире он ставит чайник, заставляет Наму печь печенье, чтобы потом можно было вместе смотреть тот фильм, название которого он не помнит, но он точно начинался на букву «В», и согревает. На улице ведь холодно. 

В **д** охновение

  
Он черными лапами по белому снегу обошел весь город, кажется, или, может, только один район. Мягко наступая, почти не оставляя следов. Потому что возвращаться ему некуда и, если их заметет, ничего страшного не случится.

Такие, как он, очень долго бродят сначала по улице, чтобы найти, а потом столько же просиживают в офисе, чтобы осуществить. 

Когда путь ему преграждает какой-то человек, он делает шаг назад и недовольно, с явным недоумением смотрит перед собой, сузив блестящие в свете уличных фонарей зеленые глаза. Резко поднимает голову и замирает. 

Мёнсу смотрит на кота перед собой и мягко улыбается. Присаживается перед ним на корточки, стягивает с руки теплую черную варежку и протягивает раскрытую ладонь к мордочке для знакомства. На улице холодно, снежно и пахнет выпечкой, потому что прямо через дорогу небольшая кондитерская, и туда обязательно нужно будет зайти на обратном пути. Еще он ужасно опаздывает, и Сонёль снова будет ворчать, но черный-упитанный так ярко выделяется из общей картины белого, что пройти мимо кажется слишком сложным.

Кот смотрит на него удивленно-негодующе. Во-первых, к нему обычно не подходят люди. Во-вторых, никто не знакомится с ним. А в-третьих, как правило, его не видят. 

Подумав, он делает шаг к протянутой руке, наклоняется и утыкается мокрым носом в пальцы. Стоит так несколько секунд, ожидая. Но когда даже на шестой счет ничего не происходит, отстраняется и поднимает взгляд на парня. Смотрит, вглядывается, цепляется за детали, старается запомнить и понять, чего же ему нужно сейчас больше всего. 

А Мёнсу принимает эти гляделки и проводит пальцами по гладкой шерсти, осторожно чешет за ухом. Думает, что тот совсем не выглядит бродячим. Спокойный и серьезный. Будто знает что-то, о чем сам ты даже не догадываешься. И вокруг все еще много людей и много машин, суета и целый город, но он настолько сосредотачивается на зеленых глазах, что чувствует, как пропадает из реальности, падает, как Алиса в кроличью нору, и теряет счет времени.

А когда приходит в себя, на его руку уже надета варежка, а черного кота рядом нет так явно, будто он был просто плодом воображения. 

Вд **о** хновение

  
Сонджон сидел у окна и считал, в скольких квартирах соседнего дома все еще горит свет. Почти бездумно, произнося цифры еле слышно себе под нос, желая отвлечься от работы.

На втором этаже переливалась огнями гирлянда на ёлке, на третьем был включен телевизор, а на шестом, скорее всего, ночник, потому что свет был очень тусклым, почти неразличимым. Время давно уже перевалило за полночь, а спать не хотелось. И вставать с кресла, выключать компьютер, откладывать работу на завтра. 

Недавно его мама предложила устроить генеральную уборку, начинающуюся со склада старых вещей на чердаке и заканчивающуюся шкафчиками на кухне. Было найдено столько всего давно-потерянного и это-так-жалко-выкидывать. Оно пыльное, потрепанное временем и пожеванное молью, но от всех этих предметов исходило что-то совершенно особенное, похожее на чувство, которое остается после просмотров фильмов про рождество или волшебство. Так, открыв одну из коробок, Сонджон сначала еле подавил желание чихнуть, а затем застыл с крышкой в руках, чувствуя удивление, смешанное с почти детским восторгом.

В десять лет он хотел стать художником. В двенадцать – писателем-сказочником. Но там и не закончил ни одно из своих творений. Внутри коробки из-под папиных зимних сапог хранились его недорисованные рисунки и недописанная история, к которой Сонджон так и не смог придумать конец.

В тот вечер, за ужином, мама спросила у него, как бы он сейчас закончил ту сказку про духов, баночки из-под варенья, в которых потом хранят желания, и много-много звезд. Сонджон улыбнулся и сказал, что ответит после того, как хорошенько подумает.   
Усмехнувшись, парень отвел взгляд от окна и, откинувшись на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза. Во всем теле ощущалась странная легкость, а в голове было пусто. 

Тихо. Спокойно. Почти уютно. Между реальностью и сном, и все мысли на своих местах. 

Сонджон вздрогнул, услышав звук пришедшего на почту сообщения, выныривая из мягкой дымки, в которую успел погрузиться довольно глубоко. Бросив взгляд на часы и придвинувшись к компьютеру, открыл письмо, Прочитав имя отправителя, он вдруг улыбнулся и подумал, что, наверное, не стал бы заканчивать ту сказку вообще. Потому что: как иначе может закончиться история об исполнении самых сокровенных желаний, если не бесконечностью?

Вдо **х** новение

  
В тот день Сонёль разбил пятьдесят два горшка с разноцветными кактусами из шестидесяти возможных. Стащил у маленькой девочки шоколадную монету в золотистой обертке. Познакомился с Ким Мёнсу. И все это (почти) не связано между собой, произошло год назад и стало его любимой историей. 

В цветочном магазине он оказался тогда из-за апельсинового дерева. Ему хотелось купить его маме, потому что яркие фрукты смотрелись очень солнечно, да и без них растение выглядело тепло. Не только разбавляло интерьер, но и радовало глаз? Уже стоя перед двумя горшками и решая, лучше маленькое или побольше, он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к ладони. 

Обернувшись и не заметив никого, он было подумал, что показалось, но затем ощутил, как его уже настойчиво тянут за руку. Опустив взгляд, он увидел мальчика лет пяти и, улыбнувшись, опустился на корточки перед ребенком. 

Тот очень тихо попросил его достать для него кактус с желтыми иголками, и Сонёль кивнул, сказал подождать немного и направился к полкам с растениями. Но, коснувшись одного, задел те, что стояли рядом, и устроил погром.

Кактусы посыпались вниз, выпадая из керамических горшков, послышался звон, и Ёль чудом успел отскочить в сторону. А спустя минуту увидел перед собой парня, похожего на кота, который сначала спросил, в порядке ли он, а потом озвучил примерную стоимость всего, что он разбил, и указал на подсобное помещение, где он может взять щетку, мусорные пакеты и совок. 

А вечером, на подработке, сидя в торговом центре у фонтана на большом красном троне в костюме Санты и выслушивая уже, кажется, миллионное желание, он стащил из кармана маленькой девочки шоколадную монету. Потому что есть хотелось сильно, и в кошельке повесилась мышь после того, как он оплатил ущерб магазину. А у девочки в другом кармане еще две. Съест меньше сладкого – избежит кариеса и не будет болеть живот. 

Но только он сунул ее к себе в карман красных штанов, как кто-то из толпы громко крикнул «О!». Подняв взгляд, Ли увидел того парня из цветочного магазина. Он указывал на него пальцем и готов был уже сказать что-то еще, но Сонёль быстро поднялся с места, схватил его за руку. И убежал. Не задумываясь.

Позже, уже сидя в супермаркете за прилавком с рыбными консервами и все еще крепко сжимая чужое запястье, Сонёль почувствует, как туман в голове, толкнувший вперед, понемногу начнет рассеиваться, и будет пытаться отдышаться после незапланированной пробежки. Узнает, что продавца из цветочного магазина зовут Ким Мёнсу.  
И с ним придется делиться шоколадной монетой. 

Вдох **н** овение

  
Свет фонарей разгонял темноту, но делал все вокруг противным-желтым. Было неуютно. Стоять в пустом парке около фонтана, мерзнуть, потому что ветер проникает под пальто и касается каждого участка кожи под свитером. Смотреть в экран телефона, снова читая одно и то же сообщение, содержащее лишь короткое «Прости, нам нужно расстаться», было неуютно. 

Хоя купил кольцо и цветы. Решил, что шарики – слишком странно и банально. Позвонил ей ровно в два часа и спросил, чем она занята сегодня в шесть, а затем попросил встретиться в парке. У того фонтана, где они впервые столкнулись прошлым летом, когда она пролила на него сок, а он еле успел схватить её за руку, предотвратив падение. 

Теперь ждать было бессмысленно, но двигаться не хотелось. Внутри было до смешного пусто. Не болит, не тянет, не скребет и не кусает. Просто ветрено, немного холодно и почему-то кажется, что даже один шаг принесет с собой неприятную дрожь. 

Хоя чувствует, что снег, мелкий и мокрый, оседает у него на волосах и плечах. Он думает, что скоро будет похож на снеговика, если не решится сдвинуться с места. И не знает, сколько уже так стоит. Медленно проваливается в туман, сотканный собственным сознанием, и выпадает из реальности.

Парень не замечает, как кто-то, чье лицо скрыто капюшоном черной толстовки, подходит к нему со спины, протягивает ладонь, чтобы дотронуться до плеча, но, заметив в руках Ховона цветы и небольшую коробочку, осекается. Некто думает с минуту, стоя в нерешительности, а затем коротко качает головой и скрывает под зонтом их обоих, становится рядом и принимается ждать.

Так проходит минута.

Две.

На третьей ему надоедает, и он смотрит в упор Хое, который не желает отводить взгляд от носков своих ботинок, в лицо, и вдруг раздражается ужасно. Неприятно ведь: ты пытаешься сделать добро и побыть хорошим, а к тебе вот такое отношение!

Некто делает шаг назад и вправо, чтобы снова оказаться за спиной Ли Ховона. Смеется коротко. И дает коленом по заднице так сильно, что парень не удерживает равновесие. Падает, оказывается точно в сугробе и начинает смешно барахтаться, размахивая руками и ногами, при этом ругаясь очень громко и так некрасиво. 

А незнакомец растворяется в воздухе с помощью всего лишь щелчка пальцев, все еще смеясь.

Вдохн **о** вение

  
— Нет, не так. Вы должны говорить настолько мягко, насколько возможно. Вы же Санта!

Дону уже минут десять пытался научить мужчину, одетого в красный костюм и раздающего листовки, быть милым с прохожими и не кричать на них так откровенно и громко. Он хотел, чтобы этот человек тоже улыбался, а не портил людям настроение.

Его самого атмосфера праздника пропитала уже от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног, отчего Чан чувствовал себя воздушным шариком: хотелось взлететь. А еще танцевать, смеяться, веселиться, но никак не наблюдать за тем, как кто-то, надевший костюм Санты, не стесняясь в выражениях, пугает детей. 

Сегодня же канун Рождества! Почти волшебство!

— У меня не получается! — почти прорычал мужчина, однако в его голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое отчаяние. — Сам попробуй постоять в этом костюме посреди Сеула, раздавая дурацкие листовки и желая каждую секунду счастливых праздников всем вокруг! Как долго ты останешься таким добрым, а? 

Дону ярко улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

— Давайте. Я попробую.

«Санта» смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, не понимая совершенно и отчего-то чувствуя страх. Он помахал перед лицом этого чудака разноцветными листками, на которых были расписаны все выгодные предложения небольшого кафе, расположенного через дорогу, и прокричал визгливо:

— Убирайся немедленно! Уходи! Чтобы я тебя больше не видел здесь!

Дону поднял и вторую ладонь, выставляя обе руки перед собой в успокаивающем жесте.

— Давайте сначала попробуем хотя бы улыбнуться! Это же совсем не сложно, но улыбка придаст вам более благодушный вид.

Лицо мужчины наполовину было скрыто белой бородой, однако видимые участки кожи уже почти слились с колпаком, отличаясь цветом от него всего на пару тонов. Дону это показалось весьма странным, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, хорошо ли тот себя чувствует, но мысли вылетели из головы. Он так и остался стоять посреди улицы перед «Сантой», который что-то говорил, размахивал руками. У него дергался левый глаз. Но Чан не слышал и уже не осознавал. Он чувствовал, что проваливается куда-то, явно находится уже не здесь. Все тело охватила мягкая дымка, а кончики пальцев приятно покалывало. 

Пока рядом с ухом что-то не щелкнуло. 

Дону снова оказался в настоящем, услышал звуки проезжающих мимо машин и смешки прохожих. А вдалеке виднелся силуэт мужчины в красном костюме.

Вдохно **в** ение

  
Они впервые встретились в кафе, лет семь назад, когда парень присел за его столик, положив локти на стол и сцепив руки в замок, и с важным видом произнес:

— Ты выглядишь, как человек, который мог бы курить клубничные сигареты и играть в рок-группе, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не делаешь ни того, ни другого.

Сонгю тогда решил, что у него проблемы с головой, потому что курение вызывало у него острое отвращение, а в рок-группе он не играл, а пел. В школьные годы. Но, будучи хорошо воспитанным, он лишь улыбнулся и ответил, что тот ошибся.

Они сталкивались каждую зиму. В кофейнях и небольших кафе, в парке около скамейки, заваленной снегом по самую спинку, у магазинов с подарками, у мусорных баков. Ему каждый раз говорили про клубничные сигареты, и это сначала очень раздражало, но потом Сонгю решил, что нервничать из-за какого-то сумасшедшего – себе дороже. 

Он привык отшучиваться. Привык вести беседы ни о чем. И не обращать внимание на то, что в какой-то момент выпадает из разговора, перестает слушать этого странного парня, который не удосужился даже представиться до сих пор, пропадает. Будто проваливается в сон длительностью от нескольких секунд до минуты. 

Когда приходит в себя, парень поспешно прощается, неловко улыбается и спешит скрыться. Все это похоже на «до встречи следующей зимой», странно и пугало бы до чертиков, но, так как нет ни боли, ни последствий, Сонгю предпочитает называть это стечением-обстоятельств и не думать слишком много. 

Поэтому сегодня, когда в библиотеке кто-то тихо присаживается рядом, он слегка раздраженно, потому что Ухён утром пролил на него кофе, и Ким все еще злится на Наму и весь мир, но тихо отвечает: 

— Я не курю клубничные сигареты, отцепись.

Сонгю не слышит в ответ язвительной шутки, поэтому поднимает голову и видит незнакомую девушку. Она смотрит на него удивленно-испуганно, а затем встает и, задвинув стул, спешит уйти. Киму стыдно, он произносит извинения ей вслед, надеясь, что его услышали, и кривится, будто съел дольку лимона без сахара. 

Рядом кто-то коротко смеется. Затем еще раз. И еще. Пока не заливается тихим, явно сдерживаемым, смехом, потому что в библиотеке шуметь нельзя.

Сонгю оборачивается, сталкивается взглядом со знакомыми хитрыми глазами и слышит:

— Дашь закурить клубничную сигаретку? 

Вдохнов **е** ние

  
Ухён не любит бывать на улице и ему намного комфортнее в тишине своей квартиры. У него два кота, запас чая и пива, фильмы, музыка, игры и желание выучить когда-нибудь английский язык. 

Ему комфортно, но иногда он чувствует себя одиноко. Начинает скучать по тому времени, когда они могли ужинать все вместе. Они никогда не могли быть тихими, собираясь за одним столом. Может, из-за этого Наму теперь не любит есть один. А сегодня – даже ненавидит. У него настроение близится к серому, не пишется последняя строчка к песне и исцарапаны руки: его коты так сильно не хотели купаться. 

Ему вроде бы очень сильно хочется выбраться на улицу. Сегодня. Там снег валит крупными хлопьями, скользко и холодно, но по-зимнему, особенно и уютно. Наму почему-то уверен в том, что свежий воздух рассеет туман в голове и сразу несколько проблем перестанут быть таковыми. 

Ему отчаянно хочется слепить снеговика, поэтому он перестает помешивать давно остывший чай, захлопывает ноутбук, встает из-за стола и идет собираться. Уже в коридоре он засовывает варежки в карманы пуховика, заматывается шарфом по самый нос, скрывая половину лица, натягивает на уши шапку. 

И уже в дороге звонит Ким Мёнсу, у которого незапланированный отдых, и тот наверняка проводит его в компании Бёля и книжек, уходя в них с головой. Он так же, как и сам Ухён, не любит выходить из дома без особой надобности, но сегодня отчего-то очень сильно хочется, чтобы и он оказался на улице. 

Уже у подъезда Наму надевает варежки и лепит большой снежок, чтобы хотя бы часть его не растаяла, пока он будет подниматься к другу. Стоя в лифте, он ловит то странное чувство предвкушения, которое больше похоже на мягкую внутреннюю щекотку, а когда звонит в квартиру, не может сдержать улыбку. 

А еще Наму спешит, потому что варежки у него уже мокрые от тающего снега, поэтому, как только дверь открывается и показывается Мёнсу, он быстро говорит, поднося к лицу парня руку со снежком: 

— Нам очень-очень нужно слепить снеговика, быстро и немедленно! Даже времени объяснять нет, давай-давай! 

Ким сонный, его волосы в беспорядке, а глаза открыты только наполовину, поэтому он не понимает совершенно ничего, но кивает, чем заставляет Ухёна засветиться ярче новогодней ёлки. Даже уговаривать не пришлось! 

Наму мягко отодвигает его в сторону, проходя в квартиру, и шагает на кухню, чтобы в одном из ящиков найти небольшой пакет, поместить в него прилично потерявший в размере снежный комок и отправить все это в морозильную камеру. 

На будущее. 

Вдохнове **н** ие

  
— Они не умеют загадывать желания! Не знают, чего хотят!

Он сидит в кресле под синим пледом с белыми звездами, сжимает пальцами кружку горячего какао с зефиром и дуется на весь человеческий род. Не бывать дома месяцами, бродить в облике кота по улицам чужих городов, трудиться, не покладая пушистых лапок, искать, искать, искать… И все ради такого банального желания!

— Это твоя работа, так что прекрати ныть и строить из себя самого бедного-несчастного духа на всем белом свете. Иди заполнять документацию, — бормочет его начальник, не отрываясь от работы. Даже смотреть на него не нужно: выражение его лица серьезное и сосредоточенное (оно такое всегда), а пальцы стучат по клавиатуре с бешеной скоростью. 

Под пледом тепло, а за его пределами – нет, поэтому парень предусмотрительно замолкает и отпивает немного содержимого своей чашки. Тепло распространяется по всему телу, касается даже кончиков замерзших пальцев. Он готов назвать это истинным волшебством.

В голову внезапно приходит мысль: а что, если бы люди знали о том, как их мечты исполняются? О звездах и баночках, духах, выпадениях-из-реальности. Возможно, они бы готовились заранее к таким дням, тщательно выбирая то, что для них важнее всего.  
Но, к сожалению, дела обстоят иначе.

Духам приходится искать тех, кто желает чего-то очень сильно. Тех, кто достоин получить свое желание. Они внимательно вглядываются в лица людей, наблюдают, проводят в поисках много – слишком много – времени. Когда находят, подходят близко, заставляют потеряться в собственном сознании на несколько десятков секунд, забирают необходимую для отчетов информацию и исчезают.

Через их офис каждый день зимы каждого года проходят тысячи желаний. Их проверяют, сортируют, упаковывают и отправляют на исполнение. Они хранятся в баночках со звездами, откуда приходится иногда часами выбирать случайно залетевшие снежинки.   
Эта работа, пожалуй, слишком кропотливая. 

— Делать чудеса – сложно, — бурчит парень себе под нос, заглядывая в кружку.   
Какао закончился.

И отчет пора писать. Иначе Ким Мёнсу не получит вовремя «фен, черную рубашку, много-много курочки и счастливых моментов на целый год вперед». 

Вдохновен **и** е

  
Мир кружится перед глазами, сияет тысячей разноцветных огоньков и держать равновесие для него становится настоящим испытанием. Сонёль понимает, почему Сонджон так настойчиво отбирал у него бокалы и рюмки, утягивая прямо из-под носа.

Он пьян.

Чертовски сильно.

На его губах расцветает глупая улыбка. Ли опирается на стену, чтобы перевести дыхание, надеясь, что эта странная карусель прекратит крутится, выдыхает, и осторожно делает шаг к балкону. Ему нужен свежий воздух.

Дверь поддается с трудом, и парень чуть не падает назад, но все-таки открывается. Сонёль осторожно, опираясь на подоконник, переступает через порог и разворачивается, чтобы осторожно – как кажется ему – прикрыть за собой дверь. Не впускать же холод в дом. Кивнув самому себе, он медленно направляется к окну. 

Опирается локтями на подоконник, выдыхает облачко пара, которое пытается сдуть, но вместо этого из его рта вылетает еще одно. Сонёль пожимает плечами неловко и смотрит вверх. 

Небо красивое. Очень. Такое темное, с россыпью светящихся искр, почти нереальное. Кажется очень близким, будто нависает над заснеженными деревьями. 

— А если оно упадет, — шепчет Ёль и смеется коротко.

Что-то теплое укрывает его плечи, отчего парень вздрагивает и оборачивается быстро, теряет равновесие и едва успевает ухватится за стоящего позади Мёнсу.

— Тшшшш, — тянет Ким. Он тоже пьян, но все еще способен стоять ровно. Сонёль думает, что это удивительно, и кутается в принесенный Кимом плед. 

Он снова смотрит на небо, теперь внимательно, будто пытаясь что-то увидеть.  
И ловит взглядом.

Две падающие звезды, пронесшиеся по темному полотну так быстро, что сначала он думает, что ему только показалось. Но потом он вспоминает про то, что на такие вещи желания нужно загадывать, зажмуривается, что-то шепчет, путается в пространстве. 

Кажется, теряет связь с реальностью. И равновесие. 

Вдохновени **е**

  
Ухён посыпает готовое печенье шоколадной крошкой и с улыбкой сумасшедшего гения, заставляющей Сонгю усомниться в том, что в руках он держит простую выпечку, поворачивается к Киму. У Наму в волосах кусок теста, лицо в муке и до безобразия хорошее настроение.

Из колонок звучит что-то мягкое, зимнее и теплое. На кухне горит только одна лампочка, а за окном темно, хотя на часах всего пять вечера. Сонгю замечает крошки на столе, пыль на холодильнике, паутину в углу за ним. Замечает все, цепляет взглядом, потому что смотреть на Нам Ухёна сейчас невозможно.

Он почти светится изнутри. Сияет, как рождественская ёлка, хотя сейчас даже не Рождество. У него глаза горят детским азартом, таким заразительным, что он влюбляется сильнее, пусть и кажется, что это уже невозможно. 

С губ Сонгю слетает тихий выдох, и он зажмуривается, чтобы успокоиться. Считает до четырех, слышит, как на стол перед ним что-то поставили, и открывает глаза. Перед ним кружка с чаем, который пахнет бергамотом и ванилью, и вазочка с еще теплым печеньем.  
Ким поднимает взгляд на Нама.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но оно вкусное! — протестует Ухён, но под взглядом Гю осекается и добавляет еле слышно: — Я старался. И надеюсь, что вышло.

Сонгю тянется за печеньем, откусывает половину, а вторую быстро сует в рот Наму. Если оно окажется таким же, как в прошлый раз, то страдать будут вместе.

Ким чувствует сладость на языке, шоколад и корицу. Никакой соды и соли. Выражение его лица удивленное и настороженное, и от этого Ухён смеется. 

— Я же говорил, — тянет Нам, все еще улыбаясь.

А Сонгю теряется, глядя ему в глаза. Будто пропадает и мир вокруг, переставая вращаться скоростной каруселью. Он не может отвести взгляд, глупо залипая, ощущая, как в голове становится совершенно пусто.

— Сонгю?

Он смотрит, не понимает, подаётся вперед, тихо шепчет:

— Слишком.

И целует. 


End file.
